Miracles on December
by Midnight81
Summary: Luego de una serie de sucesos Nico y Maki terminan rompiendo su relación, aunque luego la joven Nishikino se da cuenta de su error pero es tarde para remediarlo.


El día se presta para escribir, y viendo que no podré hacerle un especial a Maki entonces decidí hacer este. El título es referente a una canción, pero creo que no pude representar el sentimiento de la canción en sí, aun así beta-san dijo que había quedado bien. Es una viñeta, recién acaban de decirme el término, muchas gracias senpai, esto es, un texto que está entre las 500-1000 palabras. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que disfruten ^^

* * *

El final del día se acercaba, lo sentía llegar lento y de forma silenciosa mientras perdía mi vista en algún lugar del cielo, ni siquiera lograba comprender las palabras del profesor, mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, entonces el ruido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, aunque también apareció el sonido de los asientos moviéndose y los alumnos saliendo ostentosamente que se fue desvaneciendo de manera gradual, al final las únicas en el salón éramos Hanayo, Rin y yo, la castaña se me había quedado mirando de la misma forma en que lo había hecho toda la semana, un poco de preocupación y compasión veía mezclado en sus ojos, en cambio Rin sólo me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una pequeña mueca de desprecio, sonreí internamente ante eso, ese tipo de expresiones no le sentaba bien. Porque ni aun siendo de cursos superiores se le quitaba ese brillo infantil que poseía.

— Kayo-chin vámonos.

— Uh… claro Rin-chan.

Ambas salieron del salón también, con la pelinaranja jalando a Hanayo, pero estaba bien, es normal que esté molesta conmigo, a decir verdad también me molesta mi actitud y mi persona.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al salón de música, sonreí al ver ese piano de cola negro que parecía esperarme allí, representaba mi todo; mi pasión, mi refugio, y ahora hasta la nostalgia.

Tomé asiento y levanté la tapa que cubría esas bellas teclas de marfil, quizás este exagerando pero siempre he visto a mi instrumento favorito como algo digno de adoración. Coloqué mis manos en posición, iniciando con un ritmo suave, lento, ni agudo ni grave, pero esta secuencia de notas estaba algo lejos de llamarse música, aunque intentaba volcar mis sentimientos, un poco de prisa seguido de algo lento, una explosión de notas y luego añadirle calma, seguí así hasta deshacerme de la inconformidad de ese día, había sido una molestia desde que empezó y creía que continuaría así, entonces lo escuché, los aplausos que provenían de algún lugar atrás mío, cuando voltee allí estaba ella, con su cabello negro suelto, con una expresión que representaba madurez a pesar de su estatura, con sus ojos grandes capaces de reflejar cualquier emoción sea cual sea esta, aquella hermosa sonrisa, ella quien con su simple presencia me hacía emocionarme, como un pintor que frente a un lienzo cualquiera lograba llenarlo de matices vivaces, no me importaba ser esa obra en realidad, no me importaba, sólo bastaba que fuera ella y nadie más.

— ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? ¿No has tenido un buen día?

Su voz, aquella que en algún momento llegué a considerar odiosa, era una linda voz, era perfecta como toda ella, ahora parece incluso más que antes, no me cansaría de escucharla.

— Pero qué estás diciendo pequeña, claro que tuve un buen día, aunque Rin y Hanayo se han vuelto a ir sin dirigirme mucho la palabra.

Me dio una tierna mirada, de esas que te llegan al alma y te hacen sentir un montón de emociones en un solo instante.

— Algo habrás hecho, igual y hablo con ellas y lo descubro.

— Quizás tengas razón, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿Todo bien en la Universidad?

Preferiría hablar de otra cosa, y sólo escucharla aunque no comentara nada, después de todo sólo importaba ella.

— Oh por supuesto, la gran Yazawa Nico siempre tiene un buen día, eres muy afortunada de tenerla como novia.

— Lo soy, me alegra ser tu novia Nico-chan.

La pelinegra estaba sorprendida pero eventualmente sonrió.

— Es raro que seas honesta Maki-chan.

— Sólo quería decirte que te amo.

— Maki-chan…

La puerta del salón se abrió, la profesora se asomó a verme.

— Señorita Nishikino la escuela cerrará pronto, todos los estudiantes deben irse, incluida usted.

Suspiré, la tarde había pasado rápido.

— Entendido profesora.

Cerré la tapa y voltee a ver a Nico pero no había nadie ahí. Otro día igual al anterior, una lágrima se deslizo sin permiso por mi mejilla, no había nadie, desde un principio no hubo nadie, pero no solía ser así, aunque ahora sólo fuera mi imaginación.

Salí al pasillo, podía escuchar tu risa detrás de mí, pero incluso ahora si volteara, no vería a nadie allí, una imaginación auditiva de nuevo, crucé por el salón del club, esos días parecían lejanos ahora, recordé lo que pasamos juntas como si fuera ayer, podría verte sentada frente al ordenador buscando artículos sobre idols, dirigiéndome una mirada de amor como lo solías hacer, esos bellos momentos a tu lado.

Pero no había nada, nada que no fuera un recuerdo, aunque me amabas fui egoísta, no supe ver tus sentimientos, no supe apreciarlos y cuando terminamos, fue sólo entonces que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, de cómo me afectabas tanto, pero ya no estarías allí para mí.

Ahora sólo intento alcanzar tu voz real y todo lo que percibo son imaginaciones, intento verte pero sólo te recreó frente a mí, y es doloroso pero debo aceptar la culpa de perderte por haber sido tan egoísta.


End file.
